E.T.
Part One: Ferb's POV It was a week after that mysterious day, the day we didn't remember anything about, when it first happened. Mom had found a remote of some sort in my pocket while she was doing laundry, and she gave it to me. I never saw it before, or had I? It was small and green, with a screen on the front and a little satelite-shaped object on the top. What could it possibly be? The night after Mom found it, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about that remote. Something told me I was about to discover a secret, and that remote was going to help me discover it. When I was sure Phineas was asleep, I got dressed quickly and hit the button on the remote. A green light shot out of it, and it formed a portal. Feeling suddenly bold, I stepped through it. The portal immediatly closed. Where was I? It looked like Danville, only. . . different, somehow. The sky was grey and streaked with purple,and everything seemed dark and ominous. I was standing on a sidewalk on our street, Maple Drive. Was this - could it possbily be - another dimension? I found a house that looked like ours, and knocked on it. Mom opened it. "Ferb! What are you doing? I thought you were in your room. There could be Normbots out there, still. If you need me, I'll be with your father in the basement." She walked back into the house and I heard a door close. Odd. I stepped into the house and looked around. It looked lke our home, only different colors, all purple, green and grey. I heard some voices coming from me and Phineas's room. I opened the door and saw us. We looked different. Our hair was cut into buzz cuts, and we both looked paler. They were playing a game of some sort, and didn't notice me. I left the house, thinking. I was in another dimension where there were different versions of everyone. If there was another me, another Phineas, and another mom and dad, then . . . I knew where she lived. We went to her house once when we were looking for Candace's doll. It was at the top of a hill, surrounded by trees, a huge mansion. I held my breath and knocked on the door. It opened immediatly. She stepped out. She was just as beautiful as she was in my dimension, tall, with that gorgeous brown hair and those pink lips. she was wearing a black dress and had metallic bands through her hair. In my dimension my love for her could never work. She had a boyfriend, and she was four years older than me. But in this dimsension it had a chance. Maybe things were different here. Maybe that boyfriend of hers got hit by a bus. "Who are you?" She asked in that voice I loved. "Ferb Fletcher." I wondered if she liked quiet boys or talkative ones. I think she noticed how I loved her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Are you here because. . . you take an interest in me?" I blushed and nodded. Her eyes sparkled. She looked even more beautiful. "I'm glad you came. If you had come a week ago my father would have you banished, like he does with every boy who likes me. He's in prison, now." The pharmacist? Was he a criminal in this dimension? "Please come in," Vanessa gestured inside her house. "You seem like my type of guy, Ferb. Not like someone else I knew." Was she talking about that boyfriend she had? "I need to ask you something. My father is in prison, and he's done nothing wrong. Would you help you break him out?" I'd do anything for her. I nodded. "Thank you," she smiled. She walked over to a bookcase leaning against a wall and took out a rolled-up piece of paper. Part Two: Jessie's POV Note: Jessica Fletcher does not belong to me, she belongs to Fossy. I am using her under Fossy's permission. I was just about to break my record. I was so close I could ''smell ''it. But then, of course, he had to show up and ruin everything. "Buford! Do you even realize how difficult it is to hang upside down from the ceiling for more than seventeen minutes? I told you, the glue on my shoes isn't that strong, and even the slightest movement of the walls can make me fall off." I brushed off my clothes. "I-I'm sorry. . ." he stuttered. "That's the second time in-" I counted on my fingers. "-a few months where you messed up my record-breaking." He cleared his throat. "Um, dinner - I mean, Phineas wants to talk with you. He says it's important." "All right. Where is he?" "In his room." "Where's Ferb?" "We don't know. That's what's wrong." I ran as fast as I could to Phineas and Ferb's room, and sure enough, Phineas was in there, and Ferb was nowhere to be seen. "Jessie! Ferb's gone missing. Do you have any idea where he could be?" I thought. It wasn't like Ferb to suddenly disapear, unless. . . "He's in love." "What?!" "It was in this old movie I saw last night. Most of the time when somebody disapears it's because they're in love." I rolled my eyes. "Is Ferb in love?" Phineas looked like he was about to gag. "Eh. . . you know what, now that I think about it, it doesn't make any sense." He looked relieved. "But we have to find Ferb. If he's misisng, it means something's wrong. He should have left a note or something." I looked frantically around the room to see if Ferb left anything behind. Phineas shook his head sadly. "I already looked, and Ferb would have made it obvious." I sighed. "I'm going to look outside for any clues. Buford, you wanna help?" His eyes lit up. "I-I'd love to," he stammered. Part Three: Ferb's POV It was like a dream come true. Vanessa really loved me. I couldn't believe my eyes. We planned an escape for Vanessa's father. We would sneak in through the back - Vanessa said she saw another entrance - and throw a rope ladder over the wall to his cell. Vanessa's father would climb up the ladder, over the wall, and escape with us. We had a lot of planning to do, several back-up plans to think up, diversions to create, and we needed a way to get past the guards. Finally all of this was solved, and the hour we were going to break her father out arrived. We took a bus to the prison. I insisted that it just wasn't safe, but Vanessa assured me nobody would recognize us. When the bus arrived at the prison we stepped out and gazed at it. It was huge, made of almost entirely rock and steel. "Come on, Ferb, let's break in." I took a grappling hook I kept for emergency purposes out of my pocket and threw it over the wall surrounding the prison. I offered Vanessa my hand, but she ignored it and climbed carefully up the rope. I followed, and soon we were over the wall. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:2nd Dimension Category:Lotta's stories